


Happy Ending

by artispain



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artispain/pseuds/artispain
Summary: I'm well aware that this guy doesnt have genitalia y'all. But I write what I want 🤷♀️
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Happy Ending

“Submit!” His voice is deep and his chest thrums against your back. He’s got your body in a lock from behind. He’s standing. And of course, he’s so tall that your feet are kicking uselessly in the air.   
“You asked to spar. And you’ve lost. Now submit!” He sounds annoyed. But his grip on your crossed wrists upon your chest is gentle, albeit firm.   
And, if you’re going to be honest, you know damn well you’re not going to move until he let’s you. But struggling in this lock allows you to shamelessly feel that iron hard Namekian body without actually admitting that this is your intention.  
But Piccolo is always more patient than you could ever be. And this is the case in this moment, as well. You sigh and cease your struggling.   
“Alright. You win.”  
He sets you down right away, and crosses his arms. He’s never cruel to you when you lose. And you ALWAYS lose. But you’re not mad as you turn around.   
He’s looking at you sternly, but you can see that he’s also assessing your form. Making sure he hasn’t hurt you.   
He raises a brow and grumbles at you.  
“Your stance needs work. You’re not going to stand a chance if you cant even keep your balance. This is, as I’ve told you, a very basic fact.”   
You listen as always. Not bothering to tell him that your shit stance was very much on purpose. And you can’t stop the silly smile which blooms upon your face.   
He looks confused at your expression.  
“Why are you smiling? Are you listening to me?”  
“Yes. I’m listening. Just thinking about something.” You decide to press on, even tho you are now sort of nervous. “You are always THERE. For me. For everyone. You grumble and admonish. You never lie. You are always honest. Even if the truth is painful. But beyond that, you actually TRY to help me better myself. You strive to be an active participant and to make things BETTER. You have a good heart, Piccolo. And I love you.”  
You feel stupid for being so candid. He looks almost angry. Welp. Might as well go for broke.  
“Also. You’re hot. And I’d kiss the shit out of you if you’d let me.”   
His face is blooming into the most wonderful blush. Oh boy, why do you do this shit to yourself? You stammer.   
“Since I’ve thoroughly made an idiot outta myself, I’m gonna go home and work on my stance now. Yeah….. and I’m so so sorr…….”   
But you never get the chance to finish your apology. And he’s very fast. You are literally on the ground that fast. And this big beautiful guy is kissing you. Inexperienced. Forceful. Demanding. He’s like a starving thing. And his hips are positioned between your thighs. You can feel his cock, hard and desperate, thru his gi.   
And it’s oddly innocent, despite his force. He’s blushing so intensely. And his eyes are closed. He’s concentrating. Even now, he’s trying not to hurt you.   
He pulls his face back and his intense eyes are peering at your lips, which are swollen from his own lips and teeth. And that beautiful blush persists.   
You’re looking up at him with, what you’re sure is, the most idiotic lovestruck expression on your face as you reach up to brush his weighted turban from his head and toss it carelessly.  
He speaks, and his thrumming voice is shaking.  
“You……… love me?”  
“Yes. Yes I do.”


End file.
